You Have Him
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Mai Taniyama was as he adoptive father said it Too kind for her own good. Ayako can still remember that night when all of this started. naruXmai


Mai Taniyama was as he adoptive father said it Too kind for her own good. Ayako can still remember that night when all of this started.

Masako had come over to see Mai and the two got to talking about anything and everything. Then the topic of Him came up. Both girls knew that they both had feelings for their boss. So it was a very difficult conversation to have. But Masako had cried to Mai, causing her to feel terribly guilty.

"Look Masako, you... you can have Naru" Mai says

The doll like girl stares at her in response

"Yeah... You date him, you're smarter than me and personally I think I'd strangle him before long." Mai laughs half-heartedly

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead"

Masako just about strangled Mai in a hug and left with an uncharateristic bounce in her step. That's when Ayako had stepped into the room and Mai broke. Quickly she wraps her arms around her holding onto her sobbing form as she attempted to calm the nine-teen year-old down.

"Mai that was an amazing thing you just did. Amazing, selfless and incredibly kind. You should be proud." Ayako tries to sooth her

Bou-san pops his head in the door and eyes the scene but as soon as he saw the tears glistening in the eyes of the fiesty preistess he wraps his strong arms around both of them. Not exactly understanding what he had just walked in on but wanting nothing more than to comfort the two most important people in his life.

After a while they all break apart, Mai opting for a shower as Ayako recounts what had caused his daughter to break down.

"She's an incredible girl for her age"

"Well we'll see how it all goes tomorrow at the office, I suppose I'll call Lin so that he can notify Madoka." Ayako nods as he places a comforting peck on her cheek

...

Mai walks into the office, places her stuff down heading to the kitchenette to make tea before her boss could order it.

She knocks and waits patiently a muffle ''yes'' was heard and she enters, placing the cup on the desk before leaving without waiting for a thank you.

Naru stares after her. Something was really wrong. She was ten minutes early. He hears her knock on Lin's door and he can hear them mumbling to each other but is unable to make out what they're saying.

Mai places Lin's coffee next to his laptop as the chinease man studies her. Her face was pale, her eyes swollen and red and her aura was nothing like normal. He knew after all what was wrong

"Mai don't tell Naru but Madoka's on her way" Lin says

She perks up slightly

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyone but Naru knows what you did last night. So Madoka is coming to visit in an attempt to help."

"Bou-san called you didn't he?"

He chuckles and nods, she smiles before exiting and taking her rightful place at her desk. Hours passed as she sat there sorting and filing, making tea, delivering tea and repeating the routine.

The door opens and Mai attempts to adjust herself to a more cheerful manner. Looking up she's greeted with the sight of Masako, Ayako and Bou-san. The latter two glaring at the tv star.

"Hello" Mai chimes

"Is Naru here?" Masako asks rudely

"Ye-yes he's in his office" Mai says

"Masako you shouldn't be rude to Mai after all she's hurting herself for your happiness"

Masako merely shrugs before entering his office. Mai sighs and falls into her seat. Her parents watch her as she continues to work.

"Mai, tea" came Naru's voice

Getting up she makes a tea and a coffee, deciding to deliver Lin's first she taps the door with her foot, Lin opens it taking the mug before thanking her and closing the door softly. She gulps as she knocks on Naru's door, knowing she was about to walk into a room with a bitch and the guy she was in love with.

"Come in"

Mai opens the door tentatively, she makes her way cautiously to his desk, placing the cup and making her way to the door.

"Naru how about we go out?' Masako says

Damn! Mai thought, she didn't walk fast enough to escape that. With a helpless look thrown over her shoulder she leaves closing the door.

Naru caught the look

_Odd... _He thought to himself

"Okay..." He eyes

"So where did you want to go?" He asks as he gathers his coat opening the door

Mai watches as the pair exit his office and with sad eyes stares as they make their way out the door. Naru looks back a sad smile on his face as he closes the door.

"Mai go after him. Don't give up when you're so close" Madoka says

"When did you get here?"

"I snuck in through Lin's window maybe ten minutes ago"

"That was fast..."

"Go! Now before they're too far gone"

"But Madoka"

"Nope no buts go now before I drag you out there myself"

"But"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then go!"

To scared to argue any further Mai runs from the office. Weaving her way towards the tall boy clad in black in the distance.

"Naru!" She shouts over the noise of the busy street

He pauses and turns around, Masako turns too and glares. When Mai finally makes it to them Masako huffs

"You said you'd give up" She snarls

"I ca-can't you can't just stop loving someone after such a long time." Mai snaps back

"You love me?" Naru asks eyes wide

"Yes. Since our first case together." Mai blushes

"You bitch! How dare you lie to him! You don't love him" Masako spits venomously

Mai's eyes widen, Naru was dumbfounded by Masako's behaviour.

"Ms Hara that was unecessary do not insult Mai in my presence" He stands next to the small brown haired girl

"But she's lying!"

"She's actually not" Came a deep voice from behind them

Lin Koujo walks into view, Madoka at his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mai asks

"We were heading out to lunch but we heard Ms Hara and came to investigate" Madoka chimes in

"Translation you were spying" Naru says with a smirk

The older woman merely tosses her hand around in a nonchalent way.

"Let's head back to the office, we're drawing attention to ourselves" Lin says eyeing the crowd that was forming around them

"NO!" Masako shouts her patience snapping "No chose Naru. Me or .. or that" She points to Mai

Naru glares at her before shaking his head and leading his way back to the comfort of his office. Mai was almost sobbing now

"Don't cry Mai" Masako spits

Mai attempts to pull herself together but a single sob escapes, causing Masako to snap.

A loud slap echoes and Naru turns around, to see Masako strutting away from Mai who was sobbing and clutching her cheek. Lin looked as if he was restraining Madoka, putting all this together as slowly as he could he walks over to his assistant.

Taking her free hand he guides the way back to the office where he was sure her new parents were waiting. Sure enough the moment the two laid eyes on her they were furious with the medium who had done such a terrible thing to their daughter.

Naru holds his hand up to halt them for a moment, leaning down he whispers in Mai's ear

"I love you too Mai, I'll pick you up from Monk's at eight" with that he makes his way to his office leaving a blushing assistant with a hand print on her cheek but the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
